1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to hunting and particularly to luring deer by the use of the urine collected from a domestic goat which is to attract the deer to a specific location by suspending absorbers containing urine in a triangular area.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Various lures and scents have been used in the past to attract deer for hunting purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,192 utilizes a combination of musk and urine from an animal in the deer family. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,430 describes the use of doe urine as a deer lure. Others have invented containers and dispensing apparatus for use in luring deer such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,609,245, 4,771,563, 4,773,177 and 5,148,949. While these patents all provide advantages under certain conditions, a better method and scent producing lure was needed which performs under various conditions and which provided better attractant qualities. Also, a scent producing lure was needed which was in abundant supply and was relatively low in cost. Additionally, a new method of luring deers would be helpful which would increase the opportunity of a hunter or photographer. Thus, with the problems and disadvantages of prior art scent producing lures and methods, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a method of hunting or luring deer which is relatively inexpensive and is effective in attracting deer from relatively remote distances.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a deer lure and method in which the scent producing lure is in abundant supply and relatively inexpensive to obtain and process.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a method for luring deer in which the lure is both an attractant and a mask for the scent of the hunter or photographer.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.